Days like this
by itsmepeterpan
Summary: It was just a little bet... Turns out both like games.


**Well, well, well... This is just a little something that came up while I was talking with a lil special person. And I'm pretty sure that's not good enough, writing while you're sick is not the Best option, but anyway.**

She was sitting across the room, her eyes was on the television screen but her mind was too far away, not that it could be noticed, there was no one there with her at the moment. Her thoughts kept going back to a certain hot woman, and the last few days they had together. Alex was feeling good, for the first time she felt truly happy, like herself, and she only could thank the amazing Nikita for that. She loved that name so much... For so many reasons. It felt so natural being there in the safe house with her family, it felt like she belonged. And she was trying to hold to that feeling as long as she could. With the life she had, it was obvious that nothing lasted forever, at least not in that moment.

Alex didn't even noticed that the older woman was back from her last appoitment till she felt lips teasing her neck, making the girl jump on her feet. Nikita had a smirk in her face, while stood put a few feet away form Alex.

_Why so scared Alex?_ – Nikita kept smiling at the girl, while losing herself in those baby blue eyes that she learned to love so much. – _Ready to finish our sparring time? I remember that we have a little bet going along... Haven't we_? – Both women were fighting their heads off late at night in the day before. Each trying to convince the other of who was stronger to pin the other down in the mattress. And it was safe to say it was time to find out.

The younger girl smirked looking at Nikita from head to toe, licking her lips in the process. – _Fine, but whoever wins, gets to pick the dinner at night_. – She walked away from Nikita, and got ready in the training mat, staying put right in the middle, just like the other times.

_Eager to find out, I see_. – Nikita laughed out loud, appreciating that moment a little longer, just enjoying the view from where she was. Ales was wearing a blue shorts that was cut right in the middle of the thighs, giving just enough view to make anyone wonder what had hidden. A tank top that cut just below her breasts. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail, and a smile crept in her lips, determined to show that she knew that look in the older woman's face.

_Come on Sensei, don't leave me waiting too long._ – And just like that, Nikita started approaching the younger girl, brown eyes looking at baby blue, making the whole world outside disappear for a few seconds. Nothing mattered in that short time, the only important thing was that little game they were playing. Nikita finally stood just a few feet away from the russian girl, both ready to start at any moment.

_Just remember that Alex, when you'll be the one pinned down in the mat_. – Taking advantage of that moment, when Alex was still focused on what she was saying and not what she was doing, Nikita started throwing a few punches against the younger girl, who was quickly recovered, covering her side and kicking it back.

Soon enough beads of sweat were sticking on foreheads, but neither of them were planning on giving up so soon. Nikita speed heightened, trying to make Alex more tired than she already was. Alex kicked the older woman on the hips, making her catch her breath momentarily, making Alex smirk and raise an eyebrow. – _Maybe you are getting old after..._ – The girl wasn't able to finish that sentence, Nikita had thrown a kick in her ribs, the russian girl moaned as a rush of pain struck her right in the middle of the ribs. Tired of that, Alex jumped in the older woman, which only make things easier for Nikita, she was already holding Alex and a moment later both of them were on the floor, a pleasing grin swept across her lips as her body trapped Alex, Nikita's legs on either side, straddling her hips.

Alex held her breath as she felt her body tense up under Nikita, feeling butterflies in her stomach just like the other times. Her cheeks were flushed, but she still kept a small smile on the lips. Nikita's hands were on the mat, in either side of Alex's head, supporting her body just enough to see those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Alex stared back at Nikita. - _Guess you won huh?!_ – As much as the girl hated to lose, she did not mind losing to her mentor, not that she would ever admit that, she had her pride.

Nikita: _Let's say... we both won tonight._

She started kissing Alex's jaw till her neck, while she was still comfortably pinned beneath Nikita. Alex raised her hands in Nikita's hips, giving light touches in the woman's abdomen. At that moment, nothing else mattered except them.


End file.
